vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Celia Fiennes
Status: Active Age: 349 Species: Vampire Lore Gender: Female Family: Aunt Mima, Lyle Fiennes(Cousin) Abilities: Imortality, Encreased senses, Telepathy with Animals, Control Weather, Healing, Super speed, Super Strenth, Telekensis. Bio Born in Wiltshire 1662, and bitten by a rouge vampire in 1680, she lived her vampire life as a traveller and ate only to survive, mostly animals, but sometimes the natives. She travelled England during her "life" and wrote her journals and travelled America in 1690-1700 where she was at the Salem witch trials. when she returned home she was acused of being a witch so she fled and visited an old family friend named Mima who housed her in Hackney. In 1741 she let the townspeople hang her publicly and prounce her dead the next day, even though her body was gone. She watched them kill her Human friend Mima. she then became a solitary artist until she met an Elder from Eclipse Coven in 1989, and waited to be called upon. She arrives an quickly settles in to Art class, where she makes friends with Sassily Torrence and borrows her Charm Bracelet. in Episode 02 Sandman she is able to with stand the hallucinations and find the Sandman Talisman, witch Edward Van Helsing is able to break, she also uses her telepathy to stop Tony Delore, Larry Tate and the Science Club from attacking Lidia Van Helsing and Moloch Vambreere in Episode 03 Search. She remebers faking her death back in 1741, during the Ascension in Episode 04 The Past and after she "died" her only friend Aunt Mima was killed by the townspeople. She assists in the rescue in Episode 05 Rescue she provides Sass's Charm Bracelet so Kyya Mashel can perform a location spell and helps by fighting one of the vampire minnions as well as setting Sass free. In Episode 07 Silence she is possesed and haunted by acient witch from the salem witch Trials named Tituba. She crushes on Sass but is turned down in Episode 08 Miss Conception because her powers are drained due to the Seal of Kabar. Celia fights with her Telekenesis in the battle in Episode 10 A La Battle where she killed many vampires and survived. In Episode 12 Plague she helps figure out that about the Zombie Virus is turning Students and tries to round them up before they dissappear. In Episode 13 Heart she is put under the Harpy's spell and ends up sleeping with Ronald Reign. She helps Jasper Williams join the Crew in Episode 15 Bloodline and is possessed by her shadow in Episode 16 Shadow. She rescues Tony Delore, Lily Delore, Nurse Betty and Jasper Williams in Episode 17 News. She meets her long lost Cousin Lyle Fiennes in Episode 18 Wolf and soon helps catch him because he is being controlled by Pillar Rosebud. She goes on a date with Jasper Williams in Episode 19 Lost. In Episode 20 The Plan she sleeps with Jasper, and during the battle she kills Kylie Crawl. Personailty and Traits Even in human and early vampire life Celia was outgoing and talks about seeing colors alot (refering her her ability to see auras) and she like to be funny is a weird way witch no one understands. she loves to dance and loves to fight when needed, showing she has a wild side. she paints and has a new facincation with photography. Sexuality hints she is Bi-sexual in Season one, she likes Sass in the season but is turned down. Alternate Reality In Episode 14 Projection she is one of the last members of The Crew 10 years in the future, during the raid on Oxford Hospital she kills vampire Dr. Irylerla Tallon but is then slain by Pike. Relationships Aunt Mima- a good family friend and the only person she spoke to after being turned into a vampire, and it got her killed. Sidney Tallon- They become good friends during the series. Sassily Torrence- friends from art class, she borrows Sass's Charm Bracelet. She tries to kiss her but Sass turns her down, ending their friendship. Lyle Fiennes- her long lost Cousin who saw her get "hanged" in 1741, and comes back to help. They get closer as the series goes on. Ronald Reign- she sleeps with him under the Harpy's spell. Category:Characters Category:Main Character